


Give Thanks For a Little and You Will Find a Lot

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [73]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, how do they fit so many people around one table?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Thanksgiving. Duh.





	

November 2023

Regardless of how much their family grew, Eliza knew that she would always want to host Thanksgiving dinner. Getting everyone around one table, eating and talking and generally having a good time; that was one of the greatest joys she had. She did hope that there wouldn't be any surprise announcements this year, unlike two years previously.

As she retrieved the binder filled with all her notes and recipes she did think back fondly on that night, and how six months later she and Alex were blessed with two lovely grandchildren. 

It was then her phone began to ring, a quick look told her it was Eli who was calling.

"Eli," Eliza greeted happily, "How are things?"

"Great," replied Eli, "I was just calling to ask if you want any help with Thanksgiving dinner this year? I know it's your thing, but I've got this great recipe for bread rolls and a new one for pumpkin pie that I'm dying to try."

"That is very thoughtful of you," Eliza laughed.

"Please say yes," Eli begged.

"Of course, dear," she agreed, "You know that you're the only other family member I trust in my kitchen."

"Yes! Great, fantastic. So AJ and I can come by early next week to help set up," said Eli, "Anything else I can do?"  
  
"Well, I've got quite a list of Thanksgiving recipes," Eliza mused, "Why don't you come and help me create a menu."

"I would love to," Eli replied.

"And I'm sure if you need any more help it won't be too difficult to convince Jamie," Eliza laughed.

"I've never gotten to help plan Thanksgiving," said Eli excitedly, "It was never really a big thing in my family when I was growing up. Passover was enough, my grandmother didn't need another huge dinner to prepare."

"I'm actually very glad we have a chef in the family," Eliza smiled.

"You won't be sorry," Eli declared, "see you soon!"  
  
Eli hung up and Eliza sighed as she started by sticky noting potential recipes.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Alex asked appearing in the doorway.

Eliza hummed, "Just planning the menu. Nothing exciting."

This happened every year. Alex would try his hardest, but he really wasn't the greatest in the kitchen--much better than he used to be, but not the greatest--and she always had to gently dissuade him.

"Well maybe I could go to the store? Do you need potatoes? Cranberries? Green beans-"

"Alex," Eliza laughed, "it's all under control."

"There must be something," insisted Alex.  
  
Eliza stood and went to Alex, taking both of his hands in hers and squeezing them.  
  
"You, my dearest husband, are good at many things," she said sweetly, "but event planning is not one of them."

Alex sighed looking defeated, but Eliza knew this wouldn't be the last time he would try and offer up his services.

Eliza returned to flipping through the recipe binder until a knock on the front door indicated that Eli has arrived.

"Eli," Eliza smiled as she answered the door.

"I am here to provide my culinary services," Eli gave a sweeping bow.  
  
"Come on in," Eliza smiled, "and we'll get to work."

They settled together at the kitchen table, Eliza's book of recipes open in front of them. 

  
"So," Eli said, "How many people are we looking at?"  
  
"Well, let's see. There's Alex and me," she began, counting on her fingers as she went, "Philip, Theo, and Tyler. Angie, Richie, and Lexi. You and AJ. Jamie and Marisol. Jack invited his new girlfriend Inara and there's also William and Lizzie. That's sixteen, although Tyler and Lexi won't eat all that much yet so let's say fourteen."

"Alright, alright sounds good," Eli nodded as he started flipping pages.

The two set to work planning the meal for their family. 

  
\----------

 

"Liam stop!" Jamie scolded his younger brother who he had caught once again trying to sneak some of the potatoes he'd been chopping to be mashed, "if you keep doing that there is no way we are going to have enough!"

  
"As if mom didn't buy twenty pounds of potatoes," William scoffed while taking a bite.

"Eww gross," Lizzie wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Hey don't yuck my yum!" William shot back.

"Raw potato is disgusting," said Lizzie in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Your face is disgusting," William countered, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Okay, that's it," said Eli as he swept into the room, "Anybody who's not cooking needs to get out of the kitchen."  
  
William and Lizzie let out a chorus of "awwww" but they went when Eli shooed them out.

"Could I be of any assistance?" Alex asked as he snuck around his youngest son and daughter.

AJ's voice floated out from behind his father. 

"I got this."  
  
Alex was unceremoniously dragged back out of the kitchen and let out an indignant squawk.  
  
"Thanks, AJ!" Jamie called out, scooping up potatoes.  
  
Out in the living room, Alex was still protesting.  
  
"Come on, dad," AJ said, "They've got all the help they need in there. Philip and Theo just got here, let's go say hi."  
  
Alex's perked up at the thought of seeing his grandson.

Eliza had beat him to the door and was currently holding Tyler, the two year old playing gently with her necklace. 

"Hey Pops," Philip greeted, stepping forward to pull Alex into a one-armed hug, "Anybody else here yet?"  
  
"Just AJ and Eli," responded Alex, patting Philip on the back before pulling away to greet Theo with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Speaking of which," Eliza said, "I should get back to the cooking."  
  
"I still don't see why I can't help," Alex grumbled.  
  
"We've gone over this," Eliza laughed, untangling Tyler's fingers from where they had settled in her hair.  
  
"But Eli gets to help," Alex pouted.  
  
"That's because Eli is a trained professional chef," responded Eliza, kissing his cheek and passing him Tyler on her way back to the kitchen.  
  
It was impossible for Alex to be upset when he was holding his grandson and from the kitchen Eliza could hear him talking about how big Tyler had gotten since they'd last seen him (which was only last week).

"How's it going in here?" Eliza asked as she fixed her apron.

"The turkey is getting close, maybe another half an hour or so," Eli said, steadily separating bread dough into roll-sized chunks and beginning to place them on a baking tray, "Potatoes for the mash are cooking and Jamie is prepping asparagus."

"Almost done," Jamie added, "Then I'm afraid I'll have to beg off for a bit. I need to go pick Marisol up from the subway station, she's worried about getting here."  
  
"That's fine," Eliza assured him, "I think Eli and I can handle it."  
  
"Yup," agreed Eli, sticking the first batch of rolls in the oven, "All that's left is the pumpkin pie, but that'll go in after the turkey comes out."

"Fantastic, so then we just need to wait for everyone else to get here," Eliza smiled, "thanks for the help."

"Eliza, just why isn't your husband allowed to help?" Eli asked.

"It's a long story," Eliza sighed.

"And believe me she has a good reason," Jamie added, "your delicate taste buds would quiver in fear."

Eli chuckled. "I suppose I'll have to take your word for it."

"That's probably best," agreed Eliza.  
  
"Finished!" announced Jamie, placing the last asparagus stem in the cooking dish, "I'm going to get Marisol."  
  
He stripped off the apron and washed his hands carefully before pressing a kiss to his mother's cheek.  
  
"Call your brother," Eliza called after him, "Make sure he remembers what time to come home."  
  
"Will do," Jamie called back, "Also, Angie is here."  
  
Jamie gave Lexi a little tummy tickle on his way out.  
  
The little girl clung tightly to Angie who was attempting to bargain with her daughter.  
  
"Can mommy say hello to her brothers and sister?" Angie asked in a soft voice.  
  
"No!" Lexi firmly shook her head.  
  
"Just five minutes sweetie," Angie sighed, "then I'll hold you again, okay?"  
  
"It's been crazy since she learned to say 'no'," Richie laughed as he approached Eliza to embrace her.  
  
“No!” Lexi protested again wrapping her arms around Angie.  
  
“Sweetie…” Angie laughed, “I need you to let go for just a minute.”  
  
“No!” Lexi buried her face in Angie’s neck.  
  
“How about you go to daddy?” Angie shot a pleading look at Richie who stepped forward to take his daughter.  
  
“Mommy no!” Lexi shook her head.  
  
“I tried,” Richie laughed.  
  
Angie sighed, “She’s gotten really clingy lately.”  
  
“You were too at that age,” Eliza smiled.  
  
“Was not!” Angie furrowed her brow.  
  
Eliza giggled, “Yes you were, the only time you would let go is if you were doing something with Philip-”  
  
“Which was like all the time,” Angie scoffed, “so there.”  
  
“We’re glad to see you,” Eliza pulled her in to kiss her on the forehead, “and you too Richie.”  
  
“As always Eliza," Richie smiled.  
  
“AJ, AJ!”  
  
“Woah!” Angie laughed as Lexi started reaching for AJ who had just walked past.  
  
AJ stopped and upon seeing Lexi he smiled, “Lexi!”  
  
“Oh thank god,” Angie sighed dramatically, Lexi still grasping for AJ.  
  
“Careful leave him with her for too long and you’ll never see your daughter again,” Eli teased as AJ took the two year old from her mother.

"I can't help myself," AJ said, "She's so sweet I could just eat her up."

He pretended to munch on Lexi's fingers and she let out a peal of laughter. Eli's expression melted into one of fondness as he watched AJ play with Lexi.  
  
"Looks like you might be next," Angie told Eli with a wink.  
  
"I keep meaning to talk to him about it," Eli said wishfully.

"Aaaand?" Angie pressed.

"I don't know," Eli sighed.  
  
"You and AJ will be great parents," Angie smiled.  
  
"Could we just take Lexi off your hands for you?" Eli smiled.  
  
"Hell no!" Angie shook her head with a laugh, "she's my baby, I carried her for nine months, get your own."

Eli chuckled, "Well, I suppose if you're that attached to her..."

"I'm afraid so," said Angie, patting Eli's arm consolingly.

"Well darn," Eli sighed.

"Sorry," Angie shrugged.  
  
Angie went to the living room, Richie in tow, to go say hi to Philip while Eli retreated back into the kitchen to finish making the rolls and put together the pumpkin pie. While he was mixing up the filling, he felt a pair of arms wind around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder.  
  
"More cinnamon?" Eli asked, dipping a small spoon into the filling and bringing it up to AJ's lip.  
  
AJ hummed as he licked the spoon.  
  
"A little more nutmeg, I think," AJ replied.  
  
Fortunately, AJ had inherited his mother's tastebuds when it came to cooking and living with Eli for the past several years had certainly helped.

"I have trained you well," Eli smiled.

"Me taste!" Lexi tugged at AJ's sleeve seeming to have followed him instead of dashing off with Tyler

AJ laughed, squeezing Eli for a brief moment before letting go to sweep Lexi into his arms again. 

"We'll have to ask the chef," he told her, "but I'll tell you a little secret. If you open your eyes really wide when you ask and give your Uncle Eli a big kiss I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Don't give away my weaknesses!" Eli gasped as Lexi did exactly what she was told.

"Mwah!" the little girl said as she kissed Eli's cheek messily.  
  
Eli laughed, "Okay, okay you've won me over."  
  
He mixed in more nutmeg before scooping up a small amount of the pumpkin filling for Lexi.  
  
"Mmm yummy!" she enthused, smacking her lips.

"Why don't you go play with Tyler," AJ suggested, putting the two year old back down, "Uncle Eli needs to finish making dinner."

"Mkay," agreed Lexi, happily toddling away.  
  
Once she was out of the room, AJ glommed on to Eli again and nuzzling at his neck.  
  
"I thought I had to finish dinner?" Eli said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing's stopping you," countered AJ, pressing a kiss just below Eli's ear.  
  
"Says the distraction," teased Eli.

"Me, distracting?" AJ raised his brow, "Never."

"Of course not," laughed Eli. He gave up on the pie for a moment, turning around in AJ's embrace to face him.

"Thanksgiving dinner isn't going to cook itself," Eliza entered the kitchen. AJ blushed and pulled away guiltily. At least, he tried to. Eli just laughed and held him still, placing a kiss on AJ's lips. 

"Not cool," complained AJ, "My mom is in the room."  
  
"Oh no," Eliza deadpanned, crossing her arms, "I saw you kissing the man you love. The world is ending."

"Mom..." AJ rolled his eyes.

Eliza chuckled and pat his cheek gently. AJ made a show of scowling, but he leaned into his mother's touch slightly.

"We're back!" Jamie hollered as he opened the door with Marisol on his arm.

"Hola familia Hamilton," Marisol greeted, "Feliz dia de Accion de gracias!"

"Hello," Eliza smiled before looking at her husband making sure he didn't start rambling off in Spanish to Jamie's girlfriend.

"What?" Alex raised his brow.

Eliza just shook her head. Alex knew exactly what she was talking about. 

"Dinner's nearly ready, come on through to the living room," said Eliza, ushering Marisol in, "Jamie, did you call your brother?"  
  
"Yes. He and Inara should be here soon," Jamie replied, "I think they were a little bit..." he smirked, "busy when I called."

"Oh no..." Angie sighed

"Just because you refuse to accept it, doesn't mean he's not 21," Philip reminded her.  
  
"I know," Angie muttered.  
  
"She still can't cope with the fact Lexi is almost three," Richie laughed.

"Not true!" Angie glared at her partner.

"You cannot halt the passage of time," Philip said sagely. 

"Much to my dismay," sighed Angie.  
  
"Made it!" Jack threw the door open.

"Watch it," Alex scolded as the door knob came close to hitting the wall. It wasn't quite as chiding as it could have been, considering that Alex was currently sitting on the couch having his hair pulled into completely lopsided pigtails by Tyler and Lexi. 

"That is not a good look for you dad," Jack laughed.  
  
"Like you never did the same thing," Alex raised his brow.  
  
"Hi," Inara appeared just behind Jack and took his hand.

"Well hello little love birds," Jamie teased, "You got here sooner than I thought you would."

"Shut up," mumbled Jack, blushing fiercely.

"Jacky!" Angie pushed through all of them to hug her younger brother.

Jack's annoyance disappeared at the sight of his sister.

"Angie," he said happily, releasing Inara's hand so that he could give his older sister a hug. She squeezed him tightly. 

"Please don't strangle me," Jack laughed.  
  
Angie sighed and let go, "So you must be Inara!" she held out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"I've heard so much about you," Inara said, shaking Angie's hand, "Jacky talks about you all the time."

Angie laughed, "I'm not surprised. I am his favorite sibling."  
  
"Of course you are," Jack grinned.  
  
"You're only saying that so she doesn't kick your ass," AJ went to greet Jack as well.  
  
"I hope to dear god you you aren't teaching Lex to swear," Angie sighed.

"Nah, I'll save that for when she's older," said AJ dismissively. 

Angie rolled her eyes and pinched his ear semi-gently. AJ just laughed.

"Who’s ready for Thanksgiving dinner?" Eliza called out to her family.

There was a clamor as everyone gathered and got situated at the table. A brief squabble occurred between William and Lizzie about who got to sit next to which parent, but they settled fairly quickly.

"Mommy!" Lexi dashed towards Angie and was put in the booster seat her mother had set up beside her.

It was quite a tight squeeze to fit everyone at the table, but they managed and nobody really minded the close proximity. And just like that it was yet another Thanksgiving with the Hamilton family, with both new and old faces. It lasted well into the night, the apartment filled with the sound of clattering silverware and warm laughter. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> JetGirl made us a trailer. Watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT094cpEOPQ
> 
> As always, please feel free to come and interact with us on tumblr:
> 
> http://mimicala93.tumblr.com/  
> http://thegamineeponine.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Want to interact with various members of the Ham Fam? You can find them here!
> 
> Alex- http://sot-a-ham.tumblr.com/  
> Eliza- http://e-sky-ham.tumblr.com/  
> Angelica Schuyler Church- http://inlcudewomeninthesequel.tumblr.com/  
> Peggy van Renneslaer- http://and-peggyvanrenneslaer.tumblr.com/  
> Philip- http://philthepoet.tumblr.com/  
> Angie- http://mon-ange-hamilton.tumblr.com/  
> AJ- http://aj-dontcallmejunior.tumblr.com/  
> Jamie- http://je-mapelle-jamie.tumblr.com/  
> Jack- http://indianajack.tumblr.com/  
> Theo Burr- http://pagingdoctorburr.tumblr.com/


End file.
